


Prompts of Evil

by petrichorpine



Series: Novelettes of Evil [3]
Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Prompt Fic, and/or sad, this is silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichorpine/pseuds/petrichorpine
Summary: Shorts, snippets, and possible AUs, inspired by the Evichro Prompt Bot: A Compalition.
Series: Novelettes of Evil [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542913
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

> _Whoops! Turns out the Demon of Pride is actually... Anne Lucifen d'Autriche!_

We created this country from almost nothing, me and Arth. Just some forgotten bit of land clinging to the Hark Sea coast and the Orgo river. Ripped what was rightfully ours from the hands of those lowlives to the east and south, and built this shining country of gold over what remained of their burned fields and cities. And now, you will continue that legacy, Riliane. My brilliant daughter.

You _will_ continue that legacy. Don't you think you can just throw it away, hm?

Chin up, now. Mother will be right here, to help and guide you. Stand before the ignorant masses while they cheer for you, just as you rightfully deserve.

And as for those that would oppose you: _completely purge them._


	2. Chapter 2

> Whoops! Turns out the Demon of Gluttony is actually... Ron Grapple!

What do you say, Lord Muzuri?  
  
I know you worried so about young lady Banica's safety, and I hope it will relieve your soul to know she is as safe as she could ever be, now. With this, there is very little that could hurt her anymore. Less still that could kill her- even the deadliest poisons will be nothing but a fine, exotic spice to sample in her quest for whatever strange and terrible foods this world has to offer.  
  
You should see how bright her eyes are! So different from when she was a pitiful child coved by her mother. Now, I see how they gleam, starving to travel the world, to consume everything, everything within it, until nothing remains but a dead, empty wasteland. Truly, it's good to see her so alive. If you were still among the living, my lord, I'm certain it would bring joy to your heart as well.  
But what's more, that hunger in her eyes, the relentless need to consume and chew up everything in this world, it's food and forests and people- I have forged contracts before you must understand. It is, after all, in any demon's nature. But in all the centuries of my existence, I have never seen anyone with that look in their eyes. Never seen anyone look as your daughter does now. Like gluttony, embodied. Ever since she drank from my wine glass, and the two of us determined to form a contract. It's... _wonderful_ , really.  
  
So don't fret, my dear Lord Muzuri. Young lady Banica is doing better than ever.  
  
I promised you I would look after her, didn't I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another very short thing. I would love to make something longer, but for now we only have mini snippets about decent people being demons, it seems. Sorry, Ron, I do like you a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is purely made as a way to compile the short bursts of inspirations I keep get from our very own Evichro Prompt Bot  
> It is self-indulgent, and possibly silly, and very probably angsty.  
> Enjoy.  
> Link to the promptbot [here](https://cheapbotsdonequick.com/source/evichroprompts)  
> 


End file.
